


Got You

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Video Game Mechanics, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coils twined around him tighten. "Easy there, killer," Raja Naga murmurs, breath cool against the nape of Raidou's neck. "I got you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

He's getting used to having demons around, in a general sense, but some of the particulars still give Raidou pause. Like when his potential informant gets up in his face, ranting, off on some kind of weird tangent about radio towers and interference from outer space, and Raidou just...locks up, not sure what to do next, and Gouto has to remind him --

"Better ask for help on this one," the cat says. "Get one of your demons to cool him down, and ask again."

Right. He should have thought of that. Raidou reaches into his cloak for his confinement tubes. He can feel which one he needs without having to look at it -- it's cold to the touch, even when he keeps it close by. He thumbs the catch, and the tube slides open with a hiss, and then the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up on instinct as Raja Naga rises behind him.

"Don't you worry about this crazy bastard, man," the demon says, his hand cool on Raidou's shoulder, fingers curling there just a little too deliberately. "I got you."

Cold air blows past Raidou's face, and the informant blinks a few times, going quiet and looking a little embarrassed, really.

The interrogation goes a lot better after that.

*

And then there are the times when he's glad he's getting into the habit of just _having_ his demons around, like when Thoth comes loping after him on the street to show him a rare antique coin scavenged from gods-know-where. The old guy at Konnou-ya has it bad for that stuff, and Raidou doesn't have to see what's so cool about old coins and weird little carvings to know they'll keep him in pocket money.

Or for more serious reasons, like the time when he's poking around in the caverns that lead out from the Daidouji basement -- trying to track down a specimen Victor was interested in fusing -- and he slips on the wet rock and starts to fall, pitching forward into empty space, down into a crevasse in the rock --

Only then Raja Naga's hands close on his arms, tight enough to bruise, hauling him back up onto the path. "Got you, Summoner," he says. "I got you." His tail is coiled around one of the support beams holding up the roof of the tunnel, anchoring him as he pulls Raidou to safety.

His scales have a faint iridescence in the light. It highlights the musculature as he moves, as he lets Raidou go and offers a little bow that almost looks sincere. Raidou's heart pounds. He returns the bow, says thanks.

"No big thing," Raja Naga says. His eyes glow volt gold. "Let's find your Poltergeist and get moving, man."

They go.

*

He's in the soda join in Shin-Sekai, the lights low and music playing somewhere in the background -- traditional stuff at first, and then it starts to bleed into some kind of new American thing with horns. The lights are always low, the customers always a little shady. Raidou's trying to talk to Rin, telling her about the case he's been on, explaining how the Dark Realm works. Colors shift in the background, red crawling over the shapes and lines, and Raidou falters. Rin smiles at him, tells him to go on, tells him she likes to hear about his prowess in combat. She stands up, pacing around the table, and Raidou knows the rest of the patrons are watching but he doesn't care -- not when Rin starts to unbutton her school uniform, milky white skin under dark fabric --

And she shrugs right out of the whole thing, squirming, rearing back to shake off her human skin entirely and crawl into his lap as Okiku-Mushi. She coos promises in his ear, suggesting things he's only half-sure he understands, curling around him in ways that make him think of those photos in the bottom drawer of Narumi's desk. His mouth feels dry and his palms wet, and his trousers are getting tight, and he can't _move_ with her weight pressed against him, soft and heavy and --

He wakes up still unable to move, trapped by something cool and sleek, his room dark except for the glow of an unsealed tube on his dresser. One of them has gotten out, he realizes in a panic, and not all of them are loyal enough for him to trust them that far. He struggles.

The coils twined around him tighten. "Easy there, killer," Raja Naga murmurs, breath cool against the nape of Raidou's neck. "I got you." His coils slide against Raidou's bare legs, and one of his hands runs down Raidou's side, into the cotton of his sleeping shorts. "Some kind of crazy dream you had there, hmm? You need someone to take care of you?"

He shouldn't, he knows. This isn't normal. Isn't right. But he's not sure he cares, when Raja Naga's hand wraps around his cock and starts to stroke him harder, and besides, he's not sure the demon was exactly _asking_.

"Yeah, that's right," Raja Naga says, when Raidou nods once and pushes into his hand. "You like to have a good time just like anyone else, don't you, Summoner?" He licks Raidou's neck, bites at the nape briefly, his teeth prickling sharp. It feels like his whole body is muscle, the way he rocks against Raidou's back, the way he flexes and pushes and slides. The way he moves makes Raidou's shirt ruck up, so his skin is bared, so he can sort of feel the difference, the spot where the demon's skin turns to sleek scales.

It's the kind of thing he couldn't talk about with anyone, the way this doesn't even feel creepy, not really -- Raja Naga is one of _his_ demons, one of the ones he knows, one of the ones who doesn't even flinch when they got down into Victor's basement. He might not really know what he's doing here, but he knows what he's doing it _with_, and that makes it okay.

More than okay, the curl and teasing slither of Raja Naga's tail wrapped around his ankle, anchoring them together. The just-restrained strength in Raja Naga's arms, holding him close as he starts to squirm out of his clothes. The softness of skin on skin, and the polished smoothness of scales.

"Oh, hell, yeah," Raja Naga says, letting go of Raidou's cock to help strip him out of his clothes. "You want it, don't you? Want to play with me. There you go. Knew you had to be a looker under that uniform." His hands are rough, almost too demanding as he pushes Raidou onto his back, and his eyes glow bright when he rears up over Raidou in the gloom. "Damn, look at you."

Raidou's heart is pounding. He's on his back and Raja Naga is pushing his legs apart and he only has a vague idea of how this is supposed to go, mostly from the way Satake's thugs toss insults back and forth when they haven't noticed he's there. But he doesn't think he wants to stop, either. He's still hard. That should count for something, right?

Raja Naga gives him a crooked little smile, almost more like baring teeth. "Don't you worry, baby, I got you," he says. "I got you so taken care of." He slides, shifts, slithers down into a tight little coil between Raidou's legs, and leans down to take all of Raidou's cock in his mouth at once.

That's the first time Raidou has to remind himself not to make any noise. His family might not be able to see or hear his demons, but if he starts moaning, he could wake somebody up, and he doesn't want to be found like this. Doesn't want anything to stop this, the way Raja Naga gets all the way down on him and swallows, throat rippling around the head of his cock, the way Raja Naga's sharp little teeth threaten but don't quite hurt him. The way Raja Naga makes a noise around his length that sounds almost like laughter.

The second time he has to remind himself to stay quiet is right after that -- when Raja Naga reaches between his legs, up behind his balls, and _pushes_, and his fingers are slippery but it still feels weird. Raidou can't help squirming, back arching as he tries to get away and that pushes him deeper down Raja Naga's throat, and _that_ makes Raja Naga laugh around him again, and not retreat at all. Raidou finds himself gasping, fingers curled tight in the sheets, unable to move between Raja Naga's mouth and fingers, unable to completely stay silent when Raja Naga stretches him open further.

He swallows the moan as best he can, though, trembling, on edge and unable to relax. He thinks the slickness of Raja Naga's mouth would have already made him come if it weren't for the way it's balanced by the weirdness of the demon's fingers in him. He thinks that all things considered maybe Raja Naga fingering him is actually not the weirdest part of this whole experience. He thinks he might need to think less.

Raja Naga pulls up, but not out, his fingers still thrusting lazily. "You taste so damn sweet," he says. "I could almost just stay down on you until you come for me like this."

Raidou raises an eyebrow. Almost?

"Yeah, almost," Raja Naga says, nodding, and rocks forward in a little rippling push that shudders down his torso, revealing his --

Raidou stares. The demon's cock is split down the middle just like his tongue, both parts thick and swollen and stiff.

He laughs, wrapping his free hand around the base, stroking so the two shafts rub against each other. "Don't panic, baby," he says. "I ain't gonna try to get 'em both in you." He crooks his fingers inside Raidou, pushing a little more forcefully. "Tight little hole like this couldn't take it."

Raidou's not sure if that's supposed to be an insult, or a challenge. He's not sure he'd argue even if it was. Taking just one of those shafts would be plenty. _Will_ be plenty. Raja Naga's tail curls around one of his ankles again, pulling his leg out to the side so he's spread open.

He could stop this, he thinks. If he really didn't want to go through with this he could say so and Raja Naga would stop. Probably. He's almost sure.

"Don't give me that look," the demon says, coiling down into position, his hips against the backs of Raidou's thighs, heavy pressure. "You know I ain't gonna hurt you. You gotta learn to trust your boys."

Raidou nods. Raja Naga is loyal enough. They can fight together, can't they? So why not --

His breath still catches in his throat when Raja Naga pulls out and lines up, ready, about to -- to push, into him, not smoothly, too big for that, stretching him until it almost hurts, the demon's second shaft sliding against Raidou's own, and that's the third time Raidou has to try for silence, has to not let himself echo the demon's hiss. He doesn't know if he can stand this, feels too full, feels pinned, like his weakness is exposed, and he thinks the noise trapped in his throat is probably one he wouldn't be proud of.

Raja Naga takes hold of his cock, leaning over him, tongue flicking out to taste the air. "Come on," the demon says, "it's all right, yeah? Let the fear go. It ain't helping you any."

It's simpler for demons, Raidou thinks. It has to be. But he starts to breathe a little easier after a minute anyway, when Raja Naga is just waiting, keeping him full but not pushing, thumb brushing against the head of his cock until he can't help but react to that. He shivers, takes a deep breath and rocks his hips cautiously.

He still feels like it's maybe too much, the way the demon's cock fills him, and the pressure gets more intense when he moves. But the friction is good, at the same time, Raja Naga's hand tightening, stroking him -- encouraging him, maybe, trying to make sure he likes it enough to keep going.

It's going to be fine, he realizes. His demons take their loyalty seriously, even if he worries about it sometimes. If he just lets go -- Raidou feels himself relax, at last, and as soon as he does, Raja Naga starts to move. The demon's strokes are slow and steady, fluid, rippling through Raidou's entire body. His second shaft slides against Raidou's, and he hisses with pleasure as Raidou starts to move with him at last.

After that every breath is another challenge, another struggle not to moan or cry out at the waves of sensation that take him with each thrust. He closes his eyes so he can just feel the way the tension builds, heat and friction, his breath growing ragged.

"There you go, yeah," Raja Naga says. His voice shakes. "That's right, Summoner, feels good when you let it, fuck, so goddamn sweet." He's hissing just a little when he talks, sounds drawn out too much, and his grip on Raidou's ankle keeps getting tighter. "Give it to me, baby, come on, want to feel you _come_, sweet thing." His thrusts grow rougher, his hands needy and hard, and this is so much more intense than Raidou ever thought it would be, so much more intense than his dreams or his fantasies --

And when he does come, finally, he can't quite help a strained little sound, feeling the way he's held open around Raja Naga's cock, the way that makes it go on longer, the way this, too, is so much _more_ than he can manage by himself.

Raja Naga is hissing curses, so slurred Raidou can barely make out the words, leaning his weight on Raidou's thighs as he thrusts faster. His eyes glow lantern-bright, enough that Raidou can see the way his face twists, his teeth bared with hunger, and it almost hurts, the friction so hot and rough by now.

Raidou meets his eyes, mouths, _Now, do it_, and the demon almost manages to give him a cocky little smile before he surges forward, shuddering, his tail lashing back and forth and warm fluid splattering Raidou's belly from his second shaft.

"Damn," the demon breathes, grinning down at Raidou, his hands planted on the mattress beside Raidou's head. The way his tail flicks back and forth behind him reminds Raidou of Gouto when he's amused. "You're good, Summoner, you know that? Real fucking good."

Raidou smiles back, still a little shaky, and reaches up to pull Raja Naga down to kiss him. The demon's mouth tastes cool and strange, and his tongue flickers against Raidou's for a few seconds before he pulls back.

"You ain't gonna seal me back up now, are you?" he says. "We're better friends than that, yeah?" He squirms, writhes, his cock slipping free. "Let me keep you company tonight. Come on."

Raidou hesitates. He never leaves any of them out at night. There's just something a little weird about it, having them around while he sleeps.

If he really worried about things being weird, he wouldn't have gone through with any of this at all. He nods, shifting over a little in bed so there'll be room for the demon to lie down beside him.

Raja Naga coils around him loosely, holding on. "There you go," he says, nuzzling at Raidou's hair, forked tongue darting out to taste his skin. "Just like that, gonna keep me nice and warm tonight."

Raidou lays a hand on the demon's arm, and closes his eyes. He thinks he might like this, having someone else there as sleep creeps up on him again.

"Yeah," Raja Naga murmurs, last thing before Raidou falls asleep, "Got me right where you want me, don't you, baby? And I got you."


End file.
